Kyshera - Ants
'Ants' is an Alternative Rock song & the 12th song on the 2012 Kyshera album 'Made In China'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Ants' is the final song on 'Made In China' & is one of the less challenging listens on the album. Although it is over 9 minutes long, it is all in a mid tempo 4/4 timing with simple chord changes (until the final section). The song is heavily electronic in its instrumentation and features very little Guitar or acoustic Drum kit until the end. Rhythmically the song is mostly driven by distorted electronic drums - Kennedy doesn't like using ready made Drum Loops and instead prefers to program electronic rhythm parts by hand. Kennedy also doesn't 'loop' any of these parts and instead prefers each bar to be different so that the electronic instrument is more 'real' and expressive. Most of the consists of a haunting 2 chord Piano turnaround with some great Bass groove work from Matt Warr and Kennedy singing in a variety of styles on top (including his trademark whisper 'Rap' style). The instrumentation is atmospheric with reversed acoustic guitars, Guitar Bottleneck playing through a Vocoder, Synths, electronic drums, sound effects, Guitar eBow & more. The end section is a totally stand alone section of the song & consists of a long & unusual collection of chord changes which repeat 4 times, with each time the arrangement growing until the final crescendo. During this build up there are layers of Ebow, atmospheric Guitars, pad synths, harmonies, sound effects, full drums, electronic drums & more until the sound reaches its climax with the sound of an Aeroplane racing toward the listener. Throughout, Kennedy whisper Raps a long essay outlining his vision for a better future and a final message of hope for an album which otherwise relentlessly negative. As the final Piano chords fade away there is an excerpt from a speech by conspiracy theorist Jordan Maxwell. Lyrically, as with 'Coalition', the final song from Kyshera's previous album 'Paradigm', Kennedy wanted to end 'Made In China' with a message of hope and after spending an album criticising what he sees as what's wrong with the world, Kennedy aims to offer some solutions. Throughout the song, Kennedy proclaims that the system is not infallible & that 'we' hold the true power, however, at the end (in an almost essay like fashion) Kennedy talks through an entire breakdown of all of the ways in which society could be better. The Aeroplane sound at the end is a reference to 911 and that we can avoid future 911's by reclaiming power for all and building a better world. For a contemporary Rock song, there are a lot of words in the song & the message within is broad and universal. LYRICS Economies are not forces of nature They’re man made and when they f**k up it’s ‘cos they’re meant to Politics is just a game for the rich But there’s no card that they can play that cant be burned. It’s five to one and they know And their guns cannot change it. Everything our masters tell us us a lie to keep us needing them ‘cos the biggest fear of the powers that be is the billions of ordinary humanity. ‘cos without our labour and purse it all comes crashing. Any kind of world is possible but our decent nature has allowed us To be locked into a system owned by nothing more Than a glorified network of gangs that see you & me As just voters & workers, soldiers & consumers But together like Ants, we’ll conquer the biggest of enemies Its just a choice & we can make it tomorrow if we please Turn off the media, educate yourself & know the truth Know your enemy & know that the solution is you. There are thousands of alternatives To the destructive way we’re all forced to live today. It’s five to one and they know it And their Gods cannot change it. Freedom of speech and no descrimination based on Colour, sexuality, gender, race or physicality. No hand of force to make you submit A system that protects life not some spurious market Where you can do what you please as long as you dont obstruct another And disputes are solved with words not blood and terror You dont have to be a dreamer or an idealist Just know your power, know your enemy & tomorrow could be this. Healthy bodies, healthy minds and schools that teach to think A plentitude of food and clean water to drink Less time working and more time to live With the true social control of any representatives Where everyone is safe with endless opportunities In a thriving culture with no pollution, no fear or disease You dont have to be a commie or an idealist Just know your power, know your enemy & tomorrow, tomorrow could be this. Category:Songs Category:Made In China Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy